Kings - Extended Ending
by OlicityLove
Summary: A short chapter that will conclude the series! Let me know what you think! (It was written a LONG time ago, just posting now though)


**Kings Extended Ending **

After Michelle is escorted out of the palace, the guard places her in a vehicle and drives down an unfamiliar road. Thinking that she is being sent to exile, Michelle is unaware of the destination in which she will be arriving. She places her hand on her stomach and thinks about how her mother Queen Rose has sent her off so she could have her and David's child in secret.

Jack carries out his relations with his fiancé even though they are both aware of his true desires.

King Silas and Queen Rose are discussing their disappointment in their children. As they do so, they discuss how they are relying on Jack to impregnate his wife, to produce an heir for the throne. Rose's mind drifts off as she is aware that her daughter, who as far as the King knows is being sent to exile, is in fact already pregnant with David's child.

The driver of the car informs Michelle to stay in the car as he would be back momentarily. Knowing that it would be too dangerous to run, in fear for the safety of her unborn child, she obeys. Through the front window, she sees the driver talking to a red-haired woman, a woman she remembers meeting a while back... David's mother. The woman covers her mouth and stumbles slightly as she hears none other than what Michelle assumes to be the new of her arrival. Davids mothers glances at the window and smiles. As the driver makes his way to Michelle's side of the car she see's, who she correctly assumes to be David's brothers, come out. As the boys look to their mother, she tells them what the guard had told her. The boys exchange glances with each other and gradually look at the vehicle.

As the driver returns he holds the car door open and offers his hand for assistance to who he calls, 'Princess Michelle.' He informs her that Queen Rose has made arrangements for her to stay here during the length of her claimed exile. Michelle gets out of the car as Davids brothers come and get her bags. David's mother who she has only met once, comes up to her and hugs her, welcoming her to the family home. Michelle smiles as she begins to tear up at the thought of David's whereabouts. The driver leaves and she is escorted into their house. Filled with worry, Jessie. David's mother, asks about her sons whereabouts. His brothers wait anxiously for her response. She informs them of David's plans for Gath. Jessie covers her mouth as fear fills her eyes, for she knows that Gath is not a safe place. she is comforted by her other sons who reassure both her and Michelle that he is strong and will make it back. Feeling overwhelmed Michelle tears up and once again, places her hand on her stomach. As David's brothers bring in her bags, Jessie looks at her hands and immediately knows of her pregnancy. Her eyes meet with Michelle's and she smiles. She leans in for a hug and the they make their way inside the house.

TEN MONTHS LATER

It's been nine months since King Silas has returned and the kingdom of Gilboa has since began to crumble under the control of Silas. Citizens are beginning to tilt their trust and they desire the return of David. As Silas speaks to his people, the Queen and their son Jack along with his wife stand behind him with other affiliates of the crown.

King Silas and Rose are talking about the issue that Jack and his wife have yet to conceive a child. Though they both know it is not in God's plan for them to produce an heir. Rose is tense, for she knows that an heir has already been born by Michelle. Suddenly the crowd goes up in cheer and news anchors turn their cameras to the commotion. Through the crowd, a young man makes his way to the King. People cheer at the sight of David. The King orders the people to leave and for the cameras to turn off. Queen Rose exchanges looks with her son as they make their way inside after the King. Silas is furious and orders his men to bring David to him. Once David is brought to the King, he threatens David with death and ensures the boy that he will never steal his throne. David tells Silas that he only returned for Michelle and that he would sacrifice his life to be with his true love again. Silas glances at one of his men and tells him to shoot. The guard hesitates as he is aware of the corruption of Silas and desires for David to bring peace back to their country. Queen rose rushes in and urges him to stop. She stands by her husband and tells him that if he shoots David, he will lose the trust and devotion of his people. David interjects and insists he will follow his King if he may at least see Michelle. Silas rolls his eyes and says that she is gone, and how she couldn't be trusted due to her affiliation with her brother during his attempt at stealing his father's crown. Knowing this is not true, Rose looks down and avoids contact with either of the men.. He mentions how she will return from exile in no less than two months, but yet, he will not be allowed to visit then either. He pushes past David, as he makes his way to control the crowd of people hoping to see David return.

Queen rose looks at David and tells him to go home before anyone gets hurt. As she continues walking away, David insists that he must see Michelle. The queen turns her head and says sternly, go home, your wife would have wanted that. She smiles briefly and walks away. Confused by the Queen's knowledge of their marriage he trusts in his belief that Rose knows where Michelle is. With this knowledge, he makes his way home, hoping that if he follows her orders, she will bring him to Michelle.

He pulls up along the countryside home he grew up in and sees his brothers goofing around in the yard.

He gets out of the car and smiles as he hasn't seen them in nearly a year. They yell to their mother that David is home as they run toward him. His mind and heart however, still yearn for his beloved wife Michelle. His mom rushes out and hugs him with relief of his safety. His brothers make looks at each other as their mother tells David to go inside. He walks through the front door and hears a young woman heavily breathing. He follows this noise until he sees a brunette watching the television with news of David's return to Shiloh as she gazes at a wedding ring that looks all too familiar.

David utters, "Michelle?". She turns her head around and sees David. She runs toward him as the embrace with love.

Back at the capital city of Gilboa, Shiloh, the king is failing after crowds demand for David's presence. The Queen influences him to bring David back, if only for a night to satisfy the public's needs. Silas reluctantly agrees as he knows he must stay in control of the crowds to remain in power.

Michelle looks into David's eyes and says, "You came back for me," he replies with, "You waited." she begins to cry as she wondered if she would ever see him again. She looks at his ring finger and notices he kept the ring she gave him ten months ago. He looks down at her hand and notices a ring. "It was your mothers," Michelle says. She tells him how Jessie gave it to her after hearing of there exchanged vows. As she clears her throat and says she has something to tell him, David's mother walks in holding an infant and passed him to Michelle. Michelle smiles and holds their baby in her arms as she exclaims, "Your Dad's home."

David looks at his wife and breaks down. He is confused and turns away from her and their son as he attempts to figure out the situation. Michelle tears up and says, "David, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, he's your son and I feared what my father may have done if he found out." David turns back around with tears in his eyes and proclaims his love for her. He asks, "How is this possible?" Michelle passes their son to him and says, " It's a blessing, God wants us to be together." David looks at his son with pride and joy and kisses his wife.

His phone rings and David's face stiffens. He hangs up and Michelle looks at him with curiosity about who it was. David informs the family that he has been called back by the King to Shiloh. Mixed emotions arise and distress falls among Michelle at the thought of David leaving again, or worse, losing her husband at the hands of her father. A knock at the door pulls David's mother away and she returns with Queen Rose. "I have an idea," the Queen proclaims.

The crowds await the arrival of David as King Silas had promised his return. Photographers and journalists wait for his arrival along with young families and people waiting for change in Shiloh. The Car arrives and David gets out of the vehicle, the crowds shout with joy and excitement at the possibilities David has to offer. He turns around and offers his hand to Michelle in the car. As she gets out of the vehicle, crowds scream with happiness as word spreads of the diamond on Her wedding finger. Silas looks on at them in anger as he sees his daughter has married David. Behind them, Queen Rose makes her way out of the vehicle with David and Michelle's son in her arms. Once out of the vehicle, she hands over the heir to the throne to Michelle. David and Michelle make their way through the crowd with their baby in hand. The crowds go wild as they see the family that has formed from a once small romance. Silas is furious at his wife and daughter for withholding the information of an heir, however, he knew that any action taken would never result in anything other than an angry and upset country.

Over time the citizens demanded a new king be put in place and as Michelle was first-born, her and her husband would become King and Queen. One day, their son would rule Shiloh. As they look on the crowds with smiles that lit up the sky, David began to talk about the crown of butterflies that emerged on his head, that God was signalling him of his future, as king.

He spoke no bad things of Silas and his decisions or Gath, only of positive change for the country and a strong future for his family.


End file.
